


Noble Blood

by blacksniiper



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, At least until she reveals herself, Female pronouns for Pidge, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, fantasy!au, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: "Look, I don't know who you are, but we need your help! Please!" The Blue Archer begged the stranger, gesturing to his unconscious friend being carried on the back of the Golden Knight.The stranger sighed and turned his back. "Fine, follow me."---A magical au with modern clothes and futuristic technology.





	

_The Five Guardians were beings that had tremendous power were powerful beings and creatures that once protected the Five Kingdoms._

_Azue, the Blue Guardian was the guardian of the seas, the one who called the rain for crops. She was a Meskia, the most beautiful one of all. Her voice was like the calm sea, her eyes glistened like pearls._

_Ginka, the Golden Guardian was the guardian of happiness. He was the one who listened to your prayers and protected you from any harm. A cheerful human, a human with the blood of Gods in his veins. His smile was like the sun, his gentle words were like honey._

_Celphen, the Nature Guardian. An elf, though small, is the wisest and oldest of them all. Her mischievous smile always brings silly pranks. She is the guardian of Luck and Nature itself, protects you from bad luck, but will bestow bad luck upon you to balance out the yin and yang._

_Nuema, the Beast Guardian. Protector of animals, Creator of Beasts. Nuema was seen as a Centaur, but others have said he is a creature with a Man’s body and Serpent's Tail, with the Long antlers of a Deer._

_Flema, the Fire Guardian brings you warmth, his fiery eyes burn of passion, his dark skin seems to be a healthy tan, his smile is as bright as his fire._

_One day, Zarkon attacked, trying to kill the Guardians to take control of the Kingdoms, attacking the Kingdoms themselves as a final resort. The Guardians, realizing they weren’t strong enough at the time, chose to preserve their strength in their people, and hid their souls away, to protect themselves and the for the future of Gaehrria._

_Zarkon is Emperor of the OuterLands, a place where only the banished and accursed are to be, a jealous king who was banished after he tried to kill his brother for the throne. His Immortality has one weakness, and that is the fact he cannot love, he cannot be kind._

_Many years passed, and Zarkon’s Terror hadn’t been forgotten, not yet. And so, the Kingdoms all came together to create one-- Kanrin. The Guardian’s Villages stay, as their shrines and bodies could not be moved, for they are sacred. Their villages are placed inside the large Kingdom._

_The Guardian’s Spirits have since become just a legend. But truth be told, their souls have multiplied and rested inside many beings. The Blue Spirits, the Golden Spirits, the Nature Spirits, the Beast Spirits and the Fire Spirits. Those are the five souls of the Guardians, but only one out of each is the true Soul._

_The Prince of Kanrin, a young boy with a Fire Spirit of Flema, went missing years ago. His family wishes he was back, but it has been 13 years…_

_He may be the key to finding the lost Guardians, to banish Zarkon forever._

_**A journey to find them is what our heroes will tell, the tale is spun into a golden web.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a happy ending I swear


End file.
